Insulated concrete panels are well known in the construction industry. Such concrete panels are generally formed with insulation layers sandwiched between top and bottom concrete layers. To secure the concrete layers to the insulation layers, connectors (otherwise known as “ties”) may be used. The ties will connect the two concrete layers together through the insulation layer. As such, the ties hold the components of the insulated concrete panels together and also provide a mechanism whereby loads can be transferred between the concrete layers.
Depending on the application, the ties may be formed in various shapes and from various materials. In the past, metals, such as iron or steel, have been used to form such ties. However, metals are high thermal conductors and, as such, permit undesirable thermal conduction through the concrete layers. Furthermore, the insulation layer that receives such ties will usually be formed with holes for receiving the ties. Often, such holes are formed much larger than the ties themselves. Such a mismatch between the size of the ties and the holes further decreases the thermal efficiency of the concrete wall panels.
Based on design considerations, the size (e.g., the thickness) of the insulation layers used in the insulated concrete panels may vary widely. For example, construction of a single building may require a plurality of different types of insulated concrete panels to be used, with each panel having a different insulation layer size. In more detail, a building may require that its exterior walls be constructed from insulated concrete panels having a very thick insulation layer, so as to reduce heat transfer to/from the ambient. Contrastingly, the building may have interior walls that are required to be constructed from insulated concrete panels having an insulation layer with a reduced thickness. Such an insulation layer with a reduced thickness may be used because the interior walls may not need to restrict heat transfer as much as the exterior walls. However, incorporating insulated concrete panels with insulation layers having varying sizes necessarily requires the use of ties of varying sizes. Specifically, thicker insulation layers require the use of larger ties, while thinner insulation layers require the use of smaller ties. The need to use varying sizes of ties can increase the complexity and decrease the efficiency of construction processes in building projects.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a tie for an insulated concrete panel that provides the necessary strength for building applications, while at the same time, provides enhanced thermal insulation. Furthermore, there is a need for a single tie that is capable of being used with insulated concrete panels having insulation layers of various sizes.